Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image processing apparatus capable of transmitting, to a designated destination, by email or a file transmission function, a file of image data obtained by reading a document by a scanner. The file transmission function is a function of transmitting a file using a protocol such as SMB (Server Message Block) or FTP (File Transfer Protocol).
There is also known a report print function of printing history information of transmission or the like which is managed by the image processing apparatus. A report of history information may be managed as a printed material by a user, or digitized, transmitted to a file server, and managed by the file server. When managing the digitized report of history information, it is incorporated in a business management system and operated in cooperation with the file server. This allows the administrator to readily confirm the history information.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-34816 describes a technique in which a user transmits the contents of a report from an image processing apparatus by email.
The above-described report print function includes manual output of printing a report of history information in accordance with a user instruction, and automatic output of automatically printing a report of history information in accordance with conditions. When automatically printing the report of history information, the history information to be printed is that which has never been printed. For example, when the number of pieces of history information which have not been printed reaches a number designated in advance, a report of history information is automatically printed.
At this time, history information for which a report has been printed in accordance with a user instruction is considered to have been output, and is thus not the target to be automatically output, for which a report is to be automatically printed. History information printed by a manual operation by the user is excluded from the automatic report output targets. However, if the user leaves a printed material printed by the manual operation, the user can manage a series of pieces of history information together with a material to be printed later.
However, in an environment where a digitized report of history information is transmitted to an external apparatus and the external apparatus manages the history information, the history information printed by the manual operation by the user is undesirably excluded from the above-described automatic output (transmission) targets. Therefore, the history information printed by the manual operation by the user is not included in the pieces of history information managed by the external apparatus. As a result, a loss of information occurs in the pieces of history information managed by the external apparatus, and the external apparatus cannot manage correct pieces of history information.